Con algo de Maple
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Francis decide cuidar a Matthew mientras está enfermo, tiene todo para ayudarle a reponerse, pero cual es su sorpresa que al traer miel de maple descubre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el canadiense Franada y algo de USxUK
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino se su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

Francis iría a visitar a Matthew después del colegio por su estado de enfermedad, su hermano Alfred no podía porque estaba en una semana de prueba para poder salir con Arthur; el francés llegó con una mochila llana de cosas de cuidado personal como medicina, una manta, un reproductor con música francesa instrumental para relajar la mente, pañuelos y por supuesto miel de maple, estaba listo para combatir cualquier enfermedad de su pequeño canadiense.

Entró sigilosamente en la casa de los americanos para no hacer ruido que molestara al enfermo, subió al segundo piso y entró a la habitación de este, encontrándolo dormido abrazado a su peluche de oso polar llamado Kumajiro, se miraba sumamente tierno aunque estuviera enfermo

-hm?…Al? –se despertó abriendo ligeramente los ojos viendo borroso y hablando más bajo de lo normal siendo que apenas se le podía escuchar-

-oh pardon te desperté –susurró el ojiazul- no, soy Francis, vine a cuidarte mon pettit –se acercó sonriendo-

-pe-pero…-se sentó en su cama sintiendo un fuerte mareo que intentó ignorar- no es nada…es…eso sería una molestia, cof cof! –tosió fuertemente siendo asistido de inmediato por Francis que le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda-

-mon cherí no te esfuerces tanto –le dijo mientras le ayudaba con un brazo a mantenerse sentado y al mismo tiempo buscando el jarabe para la tos en su mochila, dándosela lo volvió a acostar- debes descansar sino no podrás curarte nunca

-lo ciento…-dijo en un hilo de voz-

-no te disculpes, no es culpa tuya, ahora trata de dormir –después de arroparlo le puso en la mesa de noche el reproductor con volumen apenas audible para relajarle-

-gracias…-no le tomó mucho tiempo en caer de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo-

El francés solo sonrió, con tranquilidad deleitándose con el panorama que presenciaba viendo a esa linda criatura dormir tan tranquilamente; tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que se asustó al oír su celular timbrar, tuvo que salir corriendo de la habitación para no despertar a Matthew

-allô? –contestó el aparato con cortesía-

-qué haces cuidando a Matti bloody pervertido?! -se escuchó desde la otra línea-

-cuidándolo como buen amigo que soy mon cherí Arthur

-serás salido! Ni te atrevas a aprovecharte de él sólo porque está enfermo!

-jamás le haría nada a Matthew, lo sabes muy bien –tranquilidad, tranquilidad y mucha paciencia tenía el francés cuando estaba de buen humor-

-sabes que no me fío de…! –fue interrumpido, comenzando a hablar una voz más calmada- lo ciento Francis! Arthur está un poco gruñón hoy –_a quién le dices gruñón estúpido…! _–bueno! Solo quería llamar para ver cómo se encontraba mi hermano

-ahora está durmiendo pero no te preocupes Alfred, estará bien conmigo, es muy adorable para tratarlo como a cualquiera

-okey! Más te vale por que si me entero de que le hiciste algo te mato, hasta luego! –colgó-

Esa última frase lo dejó estático por un segundo, luego se volvió a relajar guardando el celular en su pantalón y bajando al primer piso para dejar tranquilo al otro muchacho, se recostó en el sillón quedándose dormido poco después

.

.

.

* * *

Este fic lo actualizaré cada como una semana o menos. Gracias por leer!

reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Después de un rato el galo despertó como a las siete de la tarde sintiéndose con suficientes energías para pasar toda la noche cuidando a su pequeño canadiense, así que decidió subir a verlo

-oye Matti creo que deberías comer algo, quieres que te prepa…? –aunque hablaba en susurro casi pega un grito al ver la apariencia del muchacho, estaba enrojecido completamente sudando frío y respirando como quien tiene asma en su peor debut- mon dieu Matthew! –quitó su mano rápidamente de la frente de este, estaba hirviendo y sus ojos se oprimían como s estuviera soportando un gran dolor incluso entre sueños- no puede ser! –corrió al baño buscando un trapo para mojarlo con agua helada y se devolvió para ponérsela en la frente mientras llamaba lo más rápido que podía a Alfred- vamos contesta rápido –suplicaba-

-sí? Habla el héroe! –saludó feliz el muchacho-

-Alfred dime que Matthew es asmático! –lo dijo porque si era la primera vez entonces sería más delicado tratarlo aun teniendo una bomba y si no debía saber qué padecía el chico-

-por qué?! Está mal?! Qué tiene mi hermano?! –se alarmó mucho casi cayendo en pánico-

-sólo dime si lo es!

-s-sí, ya había tenido antes –dijo nervioso-

-gracias! Tranquilo sé cómo tratarlo, adiós! –le colgó y guardó rápido el celular en su bolsillo-

Le tomó algo de tiempo hacer que se tranquilizara, pero al fin logró que Matthew lograra volver a dormir tranquilo y sin molestias, ya siendo las diez de la noche Francis le despertó para que tomara medicina

-Matti puedes sentarte un momento? Tienes que tomarte esto –le habló suavemente mientras le movía el hombro con delicadeza-

-Francis? –habló en un hilo de voz- esa cosa sabe fea…puedo tomarla con miel de maple? –pidió consentido, algo raro en él pero estando enfermo se volvía más tierno de lo usual, según el francés y todos los que le vieran- puedo? –le miró con unos ojos que casi hace que al ojiazul le sangrara la nariz de lo hermoso que se veía-

-pero claro que sí mon pettit –se controlaba las ganas que tenía de estrujarlo como peluche mientras traía el botecito de maple que portaba en la mochila con el frasquito de medicina- toma primero la tapita y luego un pequeño sorbo de miel –le dio el botecito y puso en su boca la medicina que sabia espantoso –Matt arrugó la nariz, no soportaba estar tomando eso a cada rato-

Tomó un buen trago de miel sintiéndose mejor al no tener tan marcado el otro sabor tan desagradable

-gracias…ya me siento algo mejor –sonrió lo mejor que pudo-

-me alegra, oh! te quedó un poco de maple en el labio – colocando los frascos en la mesa de noche se señaló a sí mismo en la comisura de su boca Matt lo imitó del lado equivocado- non, aquí –le besó en donde tenía la gotita de miel, muy cerca de los labios del ojivioleta quien se sonrojó- ahí, siempre te ensucias cuando comes este dulce Matti –le sonrió-

-lo-lo ciento…-se disculpó algo distraído por la acción del otro volviéndose a acostar-

-non, no importa, así te puedo dar más besos –hizo que Matthew se sonrojara más porque era cierto que cada vez que comía miel de maple con él siempre se llenaba, Francis sacó la manta que traía él y la reemplazó por la de doble grueso que tenía sobre la normal, ya no tenía fiebre y ahora sudaba por extremo calor- así está mejor, no? –le preguntó arropándolo bien-

-…sí, merci beaucoup Francis *****–entrecerró un poco los ojos abrazando a Kumajiro- ahmm…te podrías quedar…y cantarme hasta que me duerma?... s'il vous plaît…*****-su sonrojo aumentó-

-claro mon pettit –le susurró mientras le besaba en la cabeza con ternura y se recostaba junto a él abrazándole cálidamente mientras comenzaba a tararearle canciones suaves en francés al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la espalda y jugaba con el cabello del canadiense que se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor sintiéndose reconfortado hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido-

.

.

.

* * *

***** merci beaucoup= muchas gracias

***** s'il vous plaît= por favor

Hasta el próximo capítulo donde Matti ya se sentirá algo mejor y habrá USxUK!

Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente, con Matthew sintiéndose algo mejor y Francis sumamente cansado por quedarse velando al canadiense toda la noche, sin necesidad porque no molestó en lo que quedaba de la noche, pero el francés era muy dramático y no quería perder ningún segundo de vista al menor por precaución y porque se veía sumamente tierno cuando dormía. Los rayos del sol no despertaron a Matti pero sí le incomodaron a Francis, así que se levantó y cerró las cortinas y luego dejándole sólo un momento para ir a preparar el desayuno. Preparó crepas y después de comer fue a ducharse, curiosamente tenía ropa de él en esa casa así que vistió informalmente, sin perder estilo claro, siendo las nueve y media de la mañana mientras le quitaba la manta extra al enfermo para que no muriera de calor sonó el timbre de la casa

-voy~ -volvió a bajar y abrió la puerta encontrándose con un par de rubios- buenos días Alfred, Arthur, me alegra de que hayan llegado temprano –les dejó pasar y cerró la puerta-

-espero no le hayas hecho nada a Matthew frog –gestó amenazante el ojiverde-

-de lo contrario jugaremos al agresor y la víctima! –emocionado y con el toque de oscuridad en el interior trasfondo de sus palabras-

-se nota que no confían en mí –dijo con exagerada ofensa-

-exacto –ambos al unisono confirmando lo dicho por el francés-

-que me queda –suspiró- creí que llegarían más tarde –se sentó en una silla del comedor con la pareja en frente-

-por qué dices eso frog? –el inglés algo enojado como siempre- quedamos en que Alfred y yo lo cuidaríamos hoy

-y es domingo, por lo que nos queda bastante bien –sonrió el otro recostándose en la silla-

-entonces comiencen por darle medicina tortolitos –burla descarada con guiño que provocó un sonrojo en el anglosajón y un abrazo restringe golpes de parte del estadounidense-

-eres un…! –Alfred por suerte le cubrió la boca-

-no estás cansado? Nosotros nos ocuparemos de Matti por todo el día, así que haz lo que quieras –le respondió el ojiazul al de cabello largo quien sólo asintió antes de subir y dormir en la habitación que siempre ocupaba cuando se quedaba en esa casa- ya Artie, no tienes que enojarte tanto –le soltó-

-merecía que lo golpeara, es una asquerosa frog –se cruzó de brazos-

-bueno, bueno, vamos a ayudar a mi hermano a que se recupere con la ayuda del héroe! –se dirigió al cuarto del mencionado seguido de Arthur-

Matthew estaba despierto y sentado en la cama con su oso de felpa distraído

-brother! Cómo te sientes? –entró el joven de mechón anti gravedad-

-Alfred? –reaccionó posando su mirada en su hermano-

-sí, el hero! Y su súper asistente! –le dio la entrada a Arthur que entró con una gota de sudor en su cabeza-

-pero no era necesario que vinieran, ya me siento un poco mejor –le hubiera resultado pero empezó a toser-

-otra vez el asma! –el ojiazul se exaltó y corrió a su hermano a zangolotearlo por la desesperación que le dio- Arthur! mi hermano necesita ayuda rápido!

-déjalo idiota! –tanto lo agitó que dejó de toser pero le mareó, el mayor se acercó rápidamente a apartar a su pareja de su cuñado enfermo- Francis ya trató su asma! Sólo está tosiendo!

-pero…! –hizo un puchero-

-brother estoy bien –trató de reconfortarlo el menor-

-sí claro, no te acuestes para que puedas tomar el medicamento –el ojiverde se acercó a la mesita de noche tomando el frasco de medicina para servir una tapita- toma

-puede ser con miel de maple? –no sólo lo pedía por que en verdad le gustara el dulce o se sintiera consentido, es que en verdad sabía asqueroso-

-sólo un trago

Lo bebió y sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo, antes casi no lo sintió pero ahora estando más consiente podía saborear mejor

-quien trajo esta botella? –el hermano mayor señaló lo que el menor tenía sobre sus labios-

-creo que Francis lo trajo –respondió cerrando la botella, esta vez no se ensució-

-que idiota, en la cocina había otra botella –se burló-

-este tipo sabe mejor que la que me compras brother

-jajajajajaja! –una fuerte pero no vulgar risa salió del inglés- y te haces llamar el mejor héroe hermano mayor –secó una lagrimita de risa y palmó el hombro de Alfred que tenía un aura de depresión a su alrededor- no te preocupes, igual Matti te quiere, no es así?

-claro –le sonrió-

-es porque es imposible no querer al hero! –se volvió a enaltecer tomando de la cintura al ojiverde, atrayéndolo hacia él, quien se sonrojó- en especial my brother y Artie!

-aquí no! –lo empujó enrojecido de vergüenza, provocó risa en el canadiense-

-jajajajaja! –el estadounidense rió por lo tierno que se vio Arthur- por cierto Matt, ya desayunaste?

-no

-entonces bajemos, este idiota me trajo sin probar bocado –el anglosajón señaló a Alfred-

-pero déjame ir a bañarme y luego les acompaño –se bajó de la cama, agradeciendo que al fin pudiera ponerse de pie-

-entonces baja cuando estés listo –salió de la habitación seguido de Alfred-

-y podemos comer hamburguesas?! –se escuchó desde el pasillo recibiendo un retundo "no" como respuesta-

Matthew se fue a bañar, un largo y relajado baño que le ayudó a recobrar más fuerza aunque tuviera la nariz congestionada y se mareara de vez en cuando. Salió después de un largo rato vestido y ya no con tan mal aspecto, tomó a Kumajiro entre sus brazos y bajó con paciencia encontrándose a Alfred besando de manera indiscreta pero sutil el cuello de Arthur cubierto de miel mientras el mismo estaba sobre sus regazos; solamente sonrió, se lo esperaba de alguna forma, ellos no esperaban que les viera en pleno acto porque pensaron que el muchacho tardaría más en bajar, pasó un minuto y se dieron cuenta de su presencia

-Ma-Matthew…! –gestó el inglés nervioso para llamar la atención de Alfred que aún estaba concentrado en tomar el dulce del cuello de él-

-qué?...-procesó al verlo frente a ellos sin decir palabra, al ojivioleta se le hacía natural que estuvieran haciendo eso pero aunque quería decir algo no encontraba las palabras adecuadas-

-la-lamento interrumpir…

-cu-cuanto llevas aquí…? –se atrevió a preguntar el inglés totalmente rojo-

-tal vez un minuto, lo siento, no quería infortunarlos pero no sabía qué decir

-es…esto es…-volvió a ver al ojiceleste quien también estaba sumamente rojo- esto es totalmente vergonzoso! –se quitó de encima del estadounidense rápidamente- es tu bloody culpa! –lo señaló-

-mi culpa?! –se levantó a defenderse nervioso- no te molestaba hasta que él llegó

-pero tú empezaste idiot –se cruzó de brazos-

-pero te gustó, no? –le sonrió orgulloso y mirándole con picardía-

-w-what?! –el sonrojo no había bajado y estaba sumamente avergonzado- bloody hell no digas eso!

-parecen un par de esposos –comentó con gracia el menor de los tres sin esperar que le escucharan, pero lo hicieron-

-no soy su esposo! –se defendió Arthur-

-pero pronto lo serás –contraatacó Alfred-

En esa discusión pararon cinco minutos hasta que vieron que Matthew ya estaba comiendo lo que Francis había dejado para él. Un día tranquilo a excepción de los arranques de pánico de Alfred al ver algún bajón de su hermano; con razón fue Francis y Arthur quienes se ofrecieron a cuidarle, Alfred era muy torpe e ignorante con cosas de salud. En la tarde decidieron preparar hamburguesas para cenar, a petición de Matthew para complacer un poco a su hermano que se había esforzado mucho cuidándolo y aceptación de Arthur para que dejara de molestar, Francis había despertado ya

-que bloody hell estás haciendo? –con algo de asco miraba a su pareja ponerle miel de maple a la hamburguesa que se comía-

-hacer más deliciosa mi súper hamburguesa –feliz sacando la lengua en una muestra de concentración vertía el dulce líquido sobre la carne antes de ponerle el pan con el resto de ingredientes-

-no te preocupes, él siempre lo hace –comentó el muchacho del rulo mientras daba bocado a su comida-

-cómo puedes vivir con…eso? –los ojos del francés en blanco por ver los pésimos modales de Alfred-

-uno se acostumbra…

-acostumbrarte a qué? –nadie supo ni sabrá jamás como es que el estadounidense lograba hablar con la boca llena-

-nada…-era una resignación que tomó hace ya mucho tiempo-

Casi terminando de comer, Arthur daba su último bocado

-oye Arthur tienes una mancha aquí –se acercó el ojiceleste al otro desprevenido-

-en dond…?! –un beso detuvo sus palabras, uno pequeño e inesperado-

-hasta que muestras algo de estilo Alfred –felicitó el ojiazul de cabello largo-

-qué dijiste bloody bastard?! –se separó Arthur sólo para pelear con el francés-

-era de esperarse –suspiró el joven a tal reacción- me alegra no tener un cuñado como ese, no Matti? –se burló, pero es que era una pareja tan graciosa-

-no deberías molestarlos tanto Francis –el chico lo disfrutaba también pero creía que su hermano y la pareja de este merecían algo de piedad por un rato-

-tal vez, -se levantó de la silla- porqué no se van a dormir ya? Sólo lavaré los platos y haré que él se tome la medicina –se refería al canadiense que ya arrugaba el seño de acordarse de eso- ustedes ya hicieron mucho

-está bien, vamos Artie! –tomó del brazo al anglosajón-

-buenas noches –se fue arrastrado hasta la habitación de Alfred y no a la que le correspondía ya que recibiría besos hasta el cansancio-

-bueno Matti, déjame lavar los trastos y te atiendo, te parece? –le sonrió-

-claro –le devolvió la sonrisa yéndose al sillón con Kumajiro y luego se cubrió con la manta que había traído el francés, que era suave y calientita subiendo los pies acurrucándose un poco-

Francis terminó de limpiar y trajo la asquerosa medicina con el maple

-aquí tienes –le dio la botella de dulce y después posó la tapita de medicamento en sus labios, volvió a arrugar la nariz aún cuando tomó el maple-

-gracias…-le devolvió la botella-

-por nada, ah! Te quedó dulce cerca de la boca –como veces pasadas le volvió a quitar los restos de miel con un beso, lo cual hizo que el menor se sonrojara- bueno, qué te parece si nos vamos a dormir?

-s-sí –dijo apenado-

Francis le alzó envuelto en la manta y se lo llevó a su habitación, acostándolo cuidadosamente (porque el otro no reaccionaba y estaba más rojo que un tomate) y acompañándolo hasta que se durmiera nuevamente

.

.

.

* * *

al fin lo logré, lo bueno es que terminé mis exámenes finales y pude estar todo el resto de la mañana escribiendo esto, el problema es mi enorme distracción, pero bueno

no duden en decirme los horrores ortográficos que cometo, pregúnteme lo que quieran y sugieran algo que quisieran leer o lo que se les ocurra

gracias por leer

reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron más temprano, no por gusto, sino porque era lunes y tenían que ir a la academia, específicamente la World Academy, una institución prestigiosa y enorme de gran calidad; en fin se prepararon tranquilamente y bajaron a desayunar antes de salir, se encontraron a Alfred y Arthur en la mesa casi por terminar la comida

-buenos días –saludó cortésmente el galo-

-buenos días –respondió el ojiesmeralda terminando su té-

-hola! Cómo estás brother?! –enérgico como siempre el estadounidense-

-mejor, gracias –tímidamente respondió sorbiendo su nariz, aún tenía algo de moquera pero se sentía con fuerzas para candar solo sin caerse y lo mejor es que ya no necesitaba del horrible medicamento-

-gracias a que te cuidó el hero! –se señaló a sí mismo-

-no te lleves todo el crédito idiota –manifestó el anglosajón mientras se levantaba para dejar los trastos sucios en el lavabo-

-te levantaste temprano mon chéri, estás bien? –se sentó a comer con el canadiense-

-Arthur dijo que tenía que llegar temprano hoy y decidí hacerle compañía –explicó tomando su mochila-

-pero eres tan ruidoso…-suspiró el mencionado regresando y tomando su mochila-

-qué traes en el cuello Arthur? –preguntó curioso el ojiazul mientras bebía café-

-qué cosa? –inconscientemente se tocó en cuello, eran dos banditas color piel que se notaban aunque tuvieran ese color, él era muy blanco y esas cosas eran más opacas, a las orillas de la parte donde se pone lo que no tiene goma estaba algo amoratado y rojizo; el aludido se sonrojó- n-no es nada…-comentó nervioso apartando la mirada-

-oh! al parecer estuvieron muy ocupados anoche –rió en burla al darse cuenta de lo que ocultaba su compañero-

-es que el cuello de Artie es delicioso jajajajaja! –ese bullicioso de lentes desvergonzado cabreó al muchacho que estaba completamente rojo y envuelto en ira- nos vemos! –corrió a la salida lo más rápido que pudo-

-Alfred me las vas a pagar fucking bastard! –lo persiguió-

-yo también amor! –se logró escuchar del otro después de que la puerta se cerrara fuertemente-

-no tienen remedio –rió el menor de los rubios que quedaron-

-tú lo has dicho –también sonrió-

Terminaron de comer antes de ir a clases. Estaban en el mismo salón por lo que llegaron juntos, todo el día pasó muy tranquilo, inclusive a la hora del almuerzo en que Francis invitó a Matthew a comer con él y sus dos mejores amigos; un español muy alegre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, algo moreno y muy amable llamado Antonio y un alemán que decía que más bien era prusiano porque era muy asombroso como él, poseía albinismo y era escandaloso y muy seguro de sí mismo de nombre Gilbert. Decidieron instalarse debajo de un árbol en el campus-

-las enfermedades no son nada asombrosas y por eso no pudieron contra Mattie kesesesesese! -rió el albino posando su mano en el mencionado mientras que con la otra sostenía su muy deliciosa wurst para darle un mordisco-

-bueno…-tímido como siempre el menor comía, al igual que los otros, un almuerzo traído de su casa, el de él eran patatas al horno con…jarabe de arce-

-Gil, no lo asustes mira que aún no se termina de curar del todo –el español sonreía comiendo paella mientras veía lo que su amigo hacía-

-Toni eres aburrido, yo no asusto –tomó del cuello con su brazo al ojivioleta- Mattie sólo adora mi ser asombroso, no?

-pues…eres algo ruidoso –se asustó un poco por la reacción de estar de cuclillas deprimido por lo dicho, así que corrigió- pero grandioso! Me agradas

-lo sabía –volvió a ser el mismo, el castaño rió y el chico del rulo se alivió-

-ya muchachos déjenlo comer en paz –el galo tomando un poco de refresco mientras veía la escena-

-no, está bien…-respondió amablemente el chico-

-oye tienes maple ahí –le señaló el moreno al rostro cerca de sus labios-

-aquí? –pasó su antebrazo por el lado izquierdo de la comisura de sus labios-

-no mon petit…-se le acercó el ojiazul del lado derecho y le limpió con un pequeño beso- no puedes comer maple sin hacer eso no? –rió dulcemente a lo que el otro se sonrojó un poco por la acción y lo dicho-

-lo siento…-algo apenado, pero era algo que a los otros dos no les importaba, de todos modos ellos estaban acostumbrados a las acciones de su amigo-

-no te preocupes además…_ Francis ven aquí un momento por favor aru!_ -fue interrumpido por un llamado de parte de un chico que tenía rasgos asiáticos y de cabello largo atado a una coleta y acompañado de un ruso alto y de cabellos rubios claro- voy~ -respondió para el que lo llamaba- regreso luego –les anunció y los tres asintieron entonces el otro se fue-

-Mattie él te trata bien, más de lo que debería, no es raro? –el sonriente hispano que no podía leer nunca bien la situación-

-pu-pues…-se puso algo rojo- no lo sé…tal vez sólo soy más pequeño…

-puede ser…-tenía buenas intenciones pero era torpe, su amigo le miró con decepción-

-oye Matt, esta vez no te ensuciaste de maple –le dijo algo confuso el albino-

-en-en serio?…q-que bueno…-se puso algo nervioso así que optó por apartar un poco la vista-

-oh! ya sé qué es lo que pasa –adivinó el prusiano y esbozó una sonrisa- él dijo que siempre te pasa eso cuando comes miel de maple, pero cuando estás sólo o cualquier compañía que no sea la de Francis estás limpio todo el tiempo

-eso qué significa? –el español prestaba atención a su amigo-

-significa que Mattie usa la miel como excusa para que nuestro Francis le de besos! Porque al pequeño Matthew le gusta Francis! Resolví el misterio keesessesese! –orgulloso de algo que era totalmente cierto-

-…yo…pues yo…-se coloró más y tartamudeaba totalmente nervioso- n-no es que yo ha-ya….

-ves lo que digo? –el albino le habló a su amigo con aire de éxitos-

-claro, eso es muy bueno

-q-qué?! –no gritó en realidad, pero sí se asustó con lo dicho, los volvió a ver sorprendido- él y yo…e-eso no es…no es posible

-no me digas que porque ambos son hombres –le interrumpió el hiperactivo tomando una postura un poco más seria- eso sería muy estúpido considerando que tu hermano sale con otro hombre, yo salgo con Roderich –señaló con su pulgar a quien tenía al lado- y este idiota con un italiano con problemas de humor; así que el sexo no es lo que te preocupa –él no era tan idiota o infantil cuando se lo proponía, lo demostraba-

-…yo…-no podía articular bien sus palabras, lo habían descubierto por completo, así de fácil sin investigación o interrogatorio- es que…

-tienes miedo a que te rechace, no? –le preguntó el ojiverde sonriéndole amablemente mirándole a los ojos-

-pu-pues…-apartó otra vez la vista apenado- …s-sí

-pues yo pienso que a él le gustas –le reconfortó el ojicarmesí de nuevo alegre- sino jamás te limpiaría con su boca kesesesesese! –si era posible eso hizo que el canadiense se sonrojara más-

-no te preocupes –habló el moreno y el rubio lo miró- no le diremos nada a nadie, cierto Gil? –lo miró y este asintió- ves? Dejaremos que ustedes lo resuelvan solos

-gra-gracias…

-ya volví chicos! –llegó el francés contento a sentarse, sobresaltando un poco al menor- qué te sucede Mattie? Otra vez tienes fiebre? –curioso por el sonrojo y la pena que emanaba de él-

-n-no, es que…-no le podía ver a la cara en ese instante-

-nos estaba diciendo que era penoso tener un hermano ruidoso e infantil y un cuñado gruñón que no acepta tener marcas de besos de su pareja! –llegó Gilbert a socorrerlo, lo cual el chico agradeció- cierto Toni?

-sí

-no se cansan de burlarse de los demás, no? De seguro que Matthew está cansado de ambos

-en realidad es divertido

-ya lo contagiaron de sus cosas–suspiró melodramático haciendo una gracia a la cual los cuatro rieron-

.

.

.

* * *

y este fue el capítulo cuatro, espero les haya gustado

creo que mejoro en esto, por cierto no duden en decirme sus opiniones o comentarios, inclusive me vuelvo más cuidadosa cuando me dicen de mis horrores ortográficos (hay que mejorar lo que se pueda)

en fin gracias por leer

reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Varios días pasaron, Matthew ya estaba en su cien por ciento nuevamente y como buenos amigos los mejores amigos de Francis guardaron su secreto, pero no sin dar empujones como cualquier par buenos Cupidos. Decidieron llamar a un par de aliadas en el asunto que resultarían ser dos chicas que para darle emoción eran fujoshis; la mayor y líder era Elizabeta, la húngara de cabellos castaños claros y largamente lacios con ojos verdes compañera de la pareja del albino en otra clase junto con su seguidora y aprendiz Lucía, una costarricense de ojos marrones y cabello negro algo rebelde con un mechón hacia atrás desafiando la gravedad. Por qué ellas? Muy fácil, les daban consejos y sabían cómo tratar asuntos de amor aparte del hecho que querían varias fotos de una futura pareja francoparlante la cual viniera siendo la de un pequeño canadiense y un macho francés.

-bien chiquillos ahora escojan cuál de estas varas prefieren –por un minuto la latina olvidó modular como sus compañeros corrigiéndose- digo, muchachos escojan cuál de estas cosas prefieren para el plan

-sí que está feliz por todo esto, no? –le dijo sonriente la húngara-

-claro –luego volvió a ver a Gilbert y Antonio- en serio, qué método quieren usar para atacar digo ayudar a Mattie y Francis?

-recuerden que nos basaremos en el plan A para poder plan B e incluso C –amable pero astuta era la joven ojiverde-

-hmm..-el español posó su mano por el mentón algo pensativo pero manteniendo su fiel sonrisa- qué tal si…-explicó lo que tenía en mente, dejando estupefactos a los tres presentes con tan bien formulado plan, incluyendo sus planes de reserva- y creo que así sería más efectivo

-se le quemó, no? –la tica sonriente hizo un ademán como de quitarle humo sobre la cabeza del moreno (una gracia que daba a entender que la persona se esforzó en lo que pensó y dijo "quemándose el cerebro")- pero eso fue muy bueno

-gracias

-al fin se te pegó algo de mi asombrosa genialidad Toni kesesesese! –rió orgulloso el albino dándole palmadas en el hombro de su amigo-

-en hora buena! –dijo la ojiverde juntando sus manos- entonces pongámonos en marcha

Sí, lo lograrían a toda costa, pero para poder entender su plan a la perfección antes de ejecutarlo miraremos lo que sucedió en esos días anteriores. Y empezaremos por el lado de Matthew.

-Maaatheeeww~ -llamó la costarricense desde lejos para que el mayor detuviera su caminata, se encontraban en el campus para ser exactos y el joven se dirigía a un pequeño receso, a la sombra de un arbolito, de media lección por atraso de un profesor-

-Lucía? –se sorprendió un poco, juraría que la clase de ella se estaba encargando de varios asuntos extracurriculares muy importantes de la academia en estos momentos- qué haces aquí?

-ni lo mencione porque ni debería venir a pedirle ayuda –le dijo sonriendo-

-valla…para qué me necesitas? –le preguntó amablemente-

-es que ocupo ir a la biblioteca a pedir varios libros pero creo que los demás no se dieron cuenta que sola no puedo así que quería que me ayudara usted

-bueno, con gusto

-gracias Mattie –caminó en dirección al edificio indicado siendo seguida del rubio-

Llegando Lucía le explicó al canadiense el montón de libros que necesitaba para su clase, eran alrededor de veinte y no eran muy delgados que digamos

-oiga Mattie…le puedo hacer una pregunta sin que se enoje? –le preguntó ella por lo bajo, ya que tenían que guardar silencio, mientras tomaba un libro y lo acomodaba a los seis que el mayor ya tenía en brazos-

-por qué habría de enojarme contigo? –él no necesitaba bajar la voz, su timbre ya lo era naturalmente-

-es que le quería preguntar, por qué cuando lo invito a almorzar con Francis y conmigo por alguna razón usted se pone todo nervioso y hasta se sonroja…? A usted le gusta Francis verdad? –no quería ser entrometida pero quería saberlo, era su amigo aunque tuviera su venita fujoshi-

-pu-pues…yo…-se coloró y apartó la vista algo avergonzado- en realidad yo…-vaciló, y una sonrisa se dibujó en la chica-

-sí le gusta

-q-qué?!...n-no…él no…sólo somos…-nervioso como él sólo que ni se podía entender del balbuceo-

-"sólo somos amigos" por favor, eso ni usted se lo cree…-rió pícaramente lo cual puso más rojo al chico- en serio, como amiga, -cogió cuatro libros más- yo que usted le digo lo que siento por él ya que…bueno, se nota que usted le gusta de verdad –bien, ya el canadiense se sentía frustrado, no sólo los amigos de Francis le habían dicho lo mismo, ahora una de sus mejores amigas se lo decía así de la nada-

-e-eso…yo jamás…-comentó algo triste y la de cabello negro le miró atentamente- yo jamás seré…suficiente, se merece algo mejor…-luego rió forzosamente para disimular inútilmente-

-a-acaso…? –ella se contuvo los gritos que le quería dar al muchacho, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir y en verdad la enojó- acaso estás loco? Como que usted no es lo suficiente para él? Matthew eres un…? –incluso su modo de hablar varió, lo cual alertó un poco al mayor apenándose, ella suspiró profundo para relajarse- escuche…en primera no es mi problema porque en verdad no me tengo que meter en esto, segundo retiro lo anterior porque lo quiero mucho y me preocupa esa autoestima de mierda, tercero y lo más importante, que usted es más que suficiente para Francis y no voy a permitir que vuelva a decir esa estupidez –se soltó, pero no se arrepintió aún viendo la mirada violeta totalmente descolocada del rubio así que le dedicó una amable sonrisa- no quiero que sufras por eso le digo esto

-Lucía…yo…es que nunca eh sido destacado en algo, no recuerdo que alguna vez alguien me haya apreciado de ese modo…tampoco que siquiera me notaran por más de un minuto, estoy en la sombra de Alfred y gracias a eso pago por muchos de sus errores –lo decía como si nada, como si ya se hubiera resignado a esa vida, la latina le miraba atenta sin perder ninguna sola palabra- cómo crees que me deba tomar cuando alguien me presta mucha atención? Sé que tú lo haces y lo que dices es…bueno, lo agradezco pero es porque eres mi mejor amiga así que es normal…si la persona que te gusta decide de pronto ser muy amable contigo aún siendo invisible y que no estés acostumbrada a esos tratos…cómo te sentirías? Es confuso –emitió una leve risa a causa de la propia pena que se tenía a sí mismo- y sé que soy patético…pero no puedo evitarlo, siempre estoy siendo ignorado y de la nada alguien me trata como algo muy importante y trata que sea más visible…me siento raro…sólo quiero arreglar todo en mi cabeza y ya…

-Mattie…-tragó en seco, un nudo se formó en su garganta al escuchar a su amigo, en especial por tanta tranquilidad puesta en él- cómo es que…por qué nunca dijo nada? –dejó los libros en el suelo y también tomó los que traía su amigo posándolos en una pila luego pasó sus manos en los hombros del ojivioleta el cual se sorprendió un poco- dígame por qué nunca se le pasó por la mente decirme esto? Sabes que soy muy distraída y eso pero puedo hacer lo que sea por usted, -agachó la cabeza apenada y con los ojos empañados- no quiero ver a nadie que aprecie triste y…menos de esa forma –pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos marrones- lo entiendo…

-q-qué…? –se descolocó, cómo le podía entender, ella era querida por varios, tenía energía y sonreía mucho, a diferencia de él que…-

-sé lo que es estar sola…y que no te sientas exactamente querida por prácticamente todo el mundo…-le miró con los ojos húmedos- jamás sentiré lo que has sentido en su totalidad pero…puedo sentir tu dolor...-le sonrió con ternura-

-yo…-no podía hablar, no podía creer eso en realidad, su amiga lloraba sus lágrimas comprendiendo a la perfección su problema- gracias…de verdad muchas gracias…-se abalanzó sobre ella para darle un abrazo el cual le fue devuelto-

-Matthew, no soy experta en asuntos de amor y puede comprobarlo porque jamás sigo mis propios consejos con él pero al menos puedo ayudarle mucho, vales más de lo que crees aunque…decirlo no me toca a mí

-eh? –se separó, ella se limpió el rostro- por qu..?

-es deber de fujoshi pero ya lo verá –su actitud fue retomando la natural que poseía siempre- por eso es que lo voy a dejar con la duda hasta que le toque saber lo que tiene que saber –le guiñó un ojo traviesamente-

-a qué te refieres con…? –entendió a quién se refería y se sonrojó nuevamente- es que siempre eres así?

-jajajaja –rió tomando algunos libros- pero por eso me quieres

-quién dijo eso? –se rió también mientras tomaba los otros libros-

-a bueno si no me quiere entonces no le importará que le dé permiso a Francis de hacer lo que quiera contigo –le miró con sonrisa de gata acercándose a él mirándole con algo de burla amistosa-

-b-basta…! –se sonrojó apartando la vista-

-qué lindo se ve así Mattie –alegre caminó a la salida de la biblioteca, el mencionado le siguió-

-no lo sé pero al menos no aconsejo a la gente y luego yo ni siquiera puedo hablarle decentemente a cierto peruano que me gusta –referencia a la vida escolar y amorosa de la muchacha, la cual se sonrojó por la verdad convertida en una amistosa burla-

-e-eso no es cierto…! Yo le hablo y…-se trabó, la habían descubierto- …cómo se dio cuenta de eso?

-una vez mi hermano me contó –le sonrió con gracia-

-Alfred…-por un milisegundo su aura se volvió visiblemente oscura- ese hihuep*ta me las va a pagar…-era común es su país a veces decir ese tipo de palabras aunque en realidad no lo estuviera usando como insulto pero no podía evitar sacar ese lado, además tenía extrema superioridad cerebral en función al yaoi, se vengaría del estadounidense, luego retomó la naturalidad- mira es Eli, tenemos que darle estos libros a ella –se apuró en alcanzar a la chica quien curiosamente se encontraba platicando con Francis, el del rulo le siguió-

-oh! Luci que bueno que llegas ya iba a ir a buscarte –le sonrió la húngara saludándola-

-traje todos los libros pero tuve que pedirle ayuda a Mattie

-no importa, Francis lleva tú los libros de ella

-…-no respondió, su mirada estaba perdida y no prestaba atención a las llamadas de atención-

-Fraanciiis –llamó la castaña menor aún con los materiales en mano-…Matthew está con Ivan ahora!

-qué?! –se despabiló gracias a la mentira de ella-

-qué sucede? Te sientes bien? –preguntó algo preocupado el ojivioleta-

-ah! disculpen…yo…-respiró profundo- lo siento, me distraje por un momento, qué era lo que querías mon cheri?

-que le ayudes con los libros –respondió la ojiverde-

-claro –los tomó y miró al canadiense que estaba aún confundido- mon petit después de ayudarnos puedes quedarte un momento? –recibió una respuesta corta pero amable-

-sí

.

.

.

* * *

fin del capítulo cinco y espero les haya gustado, cuando tenía que poner gente para que Canadá se expresara en verdad no me resistí en usar a Costa Rica :P en fin, en el próximo capítulo le va a tocar a Francia soltar lo que tiene dentro, sino ni ellas ni el resto del Bad Touch Trio podrán hacer valer lo que planean XD

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Himaruya y los usuarios de deviant art para los latin hetalia

gracias por leer

reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Mientras Lucía se había separado de Elizabeta pera ir con Matthew ella buscó a Francis, encontrándolo en la sala de arte pintando un poco esperando a que pasara la media lección que tenía libre. La húngara entró saludando amablemente al francés

-hola Francis!

-bonjour mon chérie Eli

-me preguntaba si podías acompañarme a buscar a Lucía, la mandaron a buscar unas cosas pero creo que necesita ayuda y necesito que cargues unas cosas por mi

-claro –le sonrió y dejó las cosas en su lugar siguiendo a la castaña-

-oye Francis, no estás algo alejado de tus amigos últimamente? –preguntó circunstancialmente ella mientras caminaba por el pasillo-

-hm? Te refieres a Antonio y Gilbert? Ellos son los enamorados que andan sólo con su pareja olvidando todo lo demás –dijo en su típico tono dramático y satisfecho del amor habitando en el aire-

-jaja –rió levemente entrando a un aula vacía para sacar unas cosas- entonces es eso, creí que habían dejado de ser ese famoso trío

-nos dicen el "Bad touch trio" no? –rió un poco por la ocurrencia-

-sí, pero no en mala forma, es que son muy unidos y se nota su amistad aunque a veces sean tan originales –levantó una caja de cartón sellada y se la entregó al mayor-

-qué hay en estas cajas? –tomó dos igual que ella-

-artículos de estudio, básicamente materiales en general –salieron del aula- están reacomodando aulas y nos tocó a nuestra clase ayudar

-por qué te ponen hacer esto sola?

-los demás estaban ocupados y además sólo es esto –le sonrió y entraron a un salón más grande que el anterior-

-dejo esto aquí no?

-sí –pusieron las cajas apiladas y salieron a recoger más-

Tres compañeros de ella se acercaron un momento a pedirles algunas cosas, así que los cinco entraron a un aula distinta para recoger lo indicado; de pronto entraron unos dos preguntando algo

-oigan ustedes, alguien sabe dónde está Lucía? –preguntó uno de ellos-

-necesitamos que nos traiga varios libros –completó el otro-

-ya los fue a buscar a la biblioteca –le respondió uno de los que estaban al lado del francés-

-está con Matthew –le completó el que se encontraba al lado de la húngara-

-ah entonces sigamos con otro –se dijeron- gracias! –dijeron ambos al unisono antes de irse-

-de nada! –les gritaron-

-bueno, creo que sólo es esto lo que ocupan –les dijo la castaña a sus tres compañeros-

-muchas gracias, nos vemos luego –se fueron cargados de materiales distintos metidos en una caja abierta-

-bueno, creo que deberíamos regresar a lo de antes –comentó la chica saliendo, el mayor la siguió-

-de acuerdo

-y hablando de Matthew…últimamente los veo muy juntos, en especial cuando estuvo enfermo –comentó para abrir tema de conversación-

-bueno, Mattie es muy agradable a decir verdad –dijo sonriendo-

-sólo agradable? –preguntó Elizabeta incrédua-

-y qué quieres que te diga? –dijo tranquilo- no es ruidoso como su hermano, y tampoco es un vándalo como los otros-

-ehh…así que es eso

-¿?

-yo pensé que te gustaba, bueno, así él no tendrá que rechazarte como a sus otros pretendientes –rió con un sentido detrás de su comentario-

-qué pretendientes? –se alarmó un poco-

-son muchos y muchas, a veces le ofrecen salidas a tomar algo o sólo se declaran –ella lo decía como si nada, aunque exageraba un poco los hechos lograba crear el sentimiento que quería en el francés-

-q-qué?! Matthew?! –se sobresaltó-

-por qué de pronto te exaltas así? –rió un poco a tal escena-

-ah…-se relajó nuevamente- n-no…es que me sorprende un poco es todo, me alegro por él –sonrió un tanto falsamente-

-en serio no lo vas a pelear? –sorprendida se vio ella-

-por qué…habría de hacerlo?

-que no lo quieres?

-claro que…-se detuvo- es un buen amigo, ojalá encuentre una linda muchacha

-estás de broma no?

-non, jamás saldría con él

-por qué no?

-no somos compatibles por supuesto

-cómo que…?! –no completó su pregunta, así que reformuló- responde la primera pregunta por favor, como amiga

-quieres saber de verdad lo que creo?

-claro

-pienso que su cabello es fino, sus ojos destellan algo singular –se puso algo poético, pero era algo que le salía solo- tiene una sonrisa preciosa y un excelente cuerpo, para mí él es perfecto, el problema es….

-cuál es el problema? Le quieres de verdad…

-ese es el problema…

-…

-en verdad le quiero, casi se podría decir idolatría o incluso amor…pero no creo que él merezca estar con un mujeriego o "pervertido"

-no lo eres

-por favor –emitió una leve risa ante el comentario- eres la última que me lo podría negar ya que siempre eres la primera en darme con un sartén, además él…

Ella le escuchaba atentamente

-se podría decir que somos buenos amigos, le protejo mucho e incluso a veces me aprovecho de eso como cuando está enfermo o triste

-estás loco o eres un idiota? –suspiró pesadamente la chica de ojos verdes- a eso se le llama cariño, es completamente normal que sobreprotejas a alguien que quieras, te le insinúes o cuides muy bien sus estado mental o físico; a veces no llegas a besarlo? Nunca en las veces que lo eh presenciado él rechaza eso

-es muy inocente, sólo porque se ensucia de miel le beso con la escusa que es para limpiarle

Empezaron a caminar hacia la salida para ir al otro edificio

-se supone que él es el inocente…-suspiró nuevamente para dar media sonrisa- si no lo notaste lleva haciendo eso desde que te conoce, nadie puede embarrarse de miel siempre que come y más siendo su comida favorita, nunca acierta al lado donde tiene la mancha de dulce…quieres que continúe?

-eh…-estaba atónito, nunca notó eso, y en verdad la chica tenía razón- creo que…me siento tan…-sacudió su cabeza- ah de ser por otra cosa, Matthew jamás querría estar conmigo, no soy para él

-eres un…! –se contuvo y se calmó nuevamente- Francis estoy 99.9 porciento segura que le gustas tanto como a ti te gusta él, por qué no te confiesas? Eres quien da amor a todo el mundo no?

-debes estar bromeando…esa ya es otra cosa y es algo que él no sabe de mí, pensará que le engañaría en cualquier momento

-eres sumamente terco, lo voy a decir sin rodeos…él es lo más importante para ti, en eso estamos de acuerdo, -el rubio asintió- así que podrás contener tus sentidos de libertinaje no habiendo más problemas con eso, después, si no te diera esas indirectas claramente notables entonces aceptaría el "no soy para él" ya que Mattie no estaría interesado en ti, si ambos se quieren entonces podrán estar juntos sin problemas

-Eli…-quedó sorprendido- entonces…-se rió un poco de sí mismo- nunca creí que la chica que más me asesta golpes me aconsejaría de este modo

-por supuesto, -sonrió- pero si le llegas a hacer algo a Matthew o tendré piedad

-bueno, bueno…-respondió tranquilo-

En eso que iban saliendo visualizaron a la latina y el canadiense acercarse con unos libros en manos, la pelinegro apresuró un poco el paso para llegar a ellos siendo seguida del chico del rulo

-oh! Luci qué bueno que llegas ya iba a ir a buscarte –le sonrió la húngara saludándola-

-traje todos los libros pero tuve que pedirle ayuda a Mattie

-no importa, Francis lleva tú los libros de ella –le indicó Eli amablemente porque vio algo incómoda a la chica-

-…-no respondió, su mirada estaba perdida y no prestaba atención a las llamadas de atención-

-Fraanciiis –llamó la castaña menor aún con los materiales en mano-…Matthew está con Ivan ahora!

-qué?! –se despabiló gracias a la mentira de ella-

-qué sucede? Te sientes bien? –preguntó algo preocupado el ojivioleta-

-ah! disculpen…yo…-respiró profundo- lo siento, me distraje por un momento, qué era lo que querías mon cheri?

-que le ayudes con los libros –respondió la ojiverde-

-claro –los tomó y miró al canadiense que estaba aún confundido- mon petit después de ayudarnos puedes quedarte un momento? –recibió una respuesta corta pero amable-

-sí

.

.

.

* * *

y fue el capítulo seis, espero les haya gustado y sigan leyendo

sugerencias, dudas o comentarios son bienvenidos y totalmente agradecidos

gracias por leer


	7. Chapter 7

Lo que quería decirle Francis a Matthew cuando le pidió que se quedase con él era una cita, el canadiense no lo podía creer, una cita con él? Era fantástico, aunque se sonrojó mucho y tartamudeaba logró dar la respuesta que quería dar, un afirmativo sí sin dudas ni arrepentimientos, al fin la vida le sonreía, era su oportunidad para decirle lo que piensa al mayor.

El dichoso día llegó siendo un domingo y Matthew se levantó con los nervios de punta y totalmente emocionado, inclusive Alfred lo notó, olvidándolo luego porque iría a jugar futbol con Arthur y todos los salvajes que tenía por amigos, pero en fin, el canadiense desayunó luego se fue a bañar para ponerse una polera grisácea con un suéter turquesa claro, jeans azul oscuro y tenis marrones, se veía sencillo pero bien a su parecer además que quería andar cómodo, antes de salir no olvidó a su oso, siempre andaba con él, era un regalo de su hermano cuando eran muy niños y le traía buenas sensaciones y recuerdos de su patria al tenerlo cerca.

Francis por otra parte estaba más relajado pero sí estaba emocionado, usó una camisa de botones manga larga color beige, dejándose sin abotonar los primeros tres güequitos, un pantalón recto color azul y zapatos negros, cuando terminaba de arreglarse el cabello recibió una llamada

-allô?

-Francis! –se escuchó de la otra línea a Gilbert-

-ah mon cherì, qué se te ofrece?

-te tengo una asombrosa sorpresa!

-en serio?

-obtuve un premio el cual me da derecho a invitar a quien quiera a comer gratis a un famoso restaurante colombiano! Dicen que su comida es muy buena!

-lo siento Gil, estoy muy ocupado co…

-es para dos personas y Roderich no quiso ir, te las estoy ofreciendo

-ajá…-eso le extrañó mucho, no era común en el albino ese tipo de gestos-

-es verdad! Acaso no confías en ore-sama?!

-claro, claro…pero podrías traerlas como que ya?

-Antonio ya te las llevó

-qué?

-_Fraaancis_~ -era la voz del español desde afuera de la casa-

-c-cómo…? –el francés quedó descolocado-

-bueno adiós kesesesessesese! –colgó-

-pero qué les pasa? –se preguntó guardando su celular y yendo hacia la puerta- hola Antonio –saludó algo confundido aún, el español traía en correa un perro de gran tamaño color crema con café en las patas y orejas-

-te traje esto –le dio un par de boletines de lo que había dicho Gilbert por el celular, eran amarillo con azul y rojo-

-oh, gracias –los aceptó- por cierto, por qué me traen esto? Qué traman?

-nada Francis, pero le dije a Gil que si no iba a utilizar ese regalo entonces que te los diera hoy, tienes una cita con Matthew no?

-así que era eso –sonrió pues recordó que les dijo que saldría- pues entonces muchas gracias

-bueno, me tengo que ir, que te vaya bien en tu cita –sonrió como amigo que desea la felicidad del otro-

-mercí –dijo al irse el otro y cerró la puerta-

Terminó de alistarse y salió de la casa a encontrarse con el canadiense en una plaza algo cerca de ahí. Parecía un buen día, muy soleado pero de buen clima, aves cantando y toda belleza de cualquier buen día casi a medio día. Cuando llegó al lugar de encuentro Matthew no había llegado aún, así que se sentó en una banca a esperar un rato. Miró lo que le había mandado Gilbert con Antonio, ahí venía la dirección del restaurante el cual al parecer estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del parque, ya había escuchado hablar de él y no sonaba tan mal idea. Estuvo pensando un buen rato en diversas cosas hasta que visualizó a Matthew llegar corriendo, se levantó dándole una señal de mano

-s-siento…-decía el rubio menor jadeando del cansancio encorvándose un poco y dejando al oso de felpa en el suelo para recuperar aire- siento llegar t-tarde…

-no te preocupes, pero por qué vienes tan cansado mon petit?

-es…-se incorporó respirando hondo- es que por donde tenía que venir tuve que pasar cerca de la cancha en donde mon frére estaba jugando con sus amigos y me detuvieron un buen rato y…

-está bien, no importa aún es temprano y podemos ir a almorzar, qué te parece? –le sonrió aliviando las penurias del menor-

-sí –sonrió tomando en sus brazos su peluche y caminando junto al francés- por cierto, a dónde vamos?

-ah cierto! No te lo dije, Gil me dio estos para ir a comer a un buen restaurante colombiano –le dio los boletines y él los miró curioso- te parece?

- por mí está bien –se los devolvió- pero sabes dónde queda?

-oui, no está muy lejos

El tímido canadiense se distrajo de momento, dejó de prestar atención a su entorno caminando por inercia y es que sólo podía pensar en qué le diría a Francis cuando viera el momento oportuno para confesarse, qué pasaría si le rechazara? Lo odiaría? Le dejaría de hablar? Se reiría y le humillaría? O tal vez…podría ser que también le aceptara…no era la gran cosa pero tampoco era tan malo, tenía sus dotes como…bueno…en ese momento maldijo su maldita autoestima que le impedía verse adecuado ante el mayor, pero qué tal si le dijera que sólo quería que fuesen amigos? No le dejaría de hablar y no lo odiaría pero no quería sólo amistad; de pronto pensó en algo importante, por qué Francis de invitaría a una cita? Fue muy inesperado y además jamás especificó la razón, ni amigos ni otra cosa, sólo…cita…

No lo comprendía pero al fin y al cabo tantos pensamientos rondándole la cabeza lo estaban volviendo loco sin darse cuenta que ya habían llegado al establecimiento indicado, era un lugar muy bonito con toques típicos de procedencia sudamericana como era de esperarse, inclusive en frente cruzaba una tela con los colores de la bandera colombiana

-Mattie –le llamó el francés-

-…

-mon petit estás bien? –le tocó el hombro sobresaltándolo ruborizándose por la pena y el susto-

-eh…sí, estoy b-bien –sonrió nervioso-

-seguro?

-sí

-dime si te sientes mal no quiero que te pase nada, entramos?

-s-sí

Por dentro era más bonito que afuera, los atendió una joven de largo cabello castaño suelto de ojos marrones, usaba ropa fresca y un delantal, en su frente tenía atado una cinta color hueso en un lazo de lado

-en qué les puedo ayudar? –modulaba a modo que cualquiera que no fuera de su nación le entendiera pero siempre conservaba el fuerte acento colombiano-

-ah…mi amigo me dio estos –el ojiazul sacó los boletitos que le dio Antonio a la muchacha- dijo que era para…

-claro! –le dio una ojeada al papel y se dirigió a ellos sonriendo- pasen por aquí –le hablaba a ambos, incluyendo a Matthew el cual le pareció algo muy bueno porque era difícil que le notaran inclusive en un restaurante-

Los dirigió a una de las mesas del fondo, que aún así no perdían el glamur, sólo estaba más alejada junto con otras mesas apartadas entre sí, en su mesa había una pared que la separaba del frente del resto de mesas, pocas podrían ver lo que había o quién había ahí

-me llamo Catalina para servirles así que siéntense cómodamente y revisen el menú, vengo en seguida –se fue a atender otros clientes-

-por qué eso me pareció extraño? –se preguntaba el francés- bueno, no importa –tomó el folleto sobre la mesa de madera y ojeó lo que había-

-esto se ve muy bueno, no? –comentó tímidamente el ojivioleta-

-tienes razón…

-_que lo hicieras antes idiota! _–se escuchó desde detrás de la puerta-

-_no pude!_

-_me está jodiendo?!_

-_entonces hagan lo otro quieren?!_

-_lo sé ya voy!_

Eran varias voces discutiendo, probablemente algo alejados de los clientes pero los gritos los escuchaba cualquiera que estuviera dentro del local

-disculpen eso! –llegó la joven de antes apenada- era uno de nuestros compañeros provocando problemas con los pedidos y los clientes

-no hay problema –le respondió amablemente el francés, el otro asintió-

-gracias, -respiró hondo- qué van a pedir? –sacó una libreta con un bolígrafo de su delantal-

-por favor, una ensalada de pasta y carne y de beber ponche tropical –le respondió Francis dándole el menú-

-yo…una ensalada de pollo al grill y un coctel de frutas…por favor –Matthew le extendió el folleto, tenía algo de timidez pegada aún-

-bien, esperen un poco por favor –se volvió a ir la joven-

-Mattie estás bien?

-ah?…

-te noto distraído desde que nos encontramos, te molesta algo?

-eh…no, estoy bien, no es nada

-vamos dime, qué sucede? Es por la cita?

-q-qué…? No, por supuesto que no, es sólo que…por qué de pronto…?

-te parece incorrecto tener una cita como amigos?

-hmm…-se resintió, esa palabra…"amigos", musitó- entonces sólo somos amigos…

-disculpa?

-nada –le sonrió, quería decirle lo que pensaba, se estaba hartando pero lo que acababa de decir el galo…-

-estás muy raro hoy…-suspiró extrañado- pero cambiando de tema, cómo te ah ido con tu hermano? No te está estresando verdad?

-ah, no, de hecho está muy distraído últimamente, con eso de salir con Arthur

-ninguno cambia, debe ser muy ruidoso a veces, me gusta tu paciencia mon petit

-supongo que gracias

-por nada, ah! mira ahí viene la comida

-que rápidos –suspiró el canadiense-

-aquí tienen los dos –sonrió la muchacha extendiendo los platos frente a ellos con los cubiertos- si necesitan otra cosa sólo pídanlo, buen provecho

-gracias –respondieron los dos al unisono, ella asintió antes de ir con los demás clientes-

Ambos empezaron a comer, degustando los platillos daban alguno que otro comentario para reírse o sentirse más cómodos. En determinado tiempo terminaron de comer así que sólo esperaron a que les bajara un poco la comida para salir; era una suerte que fuera gratis porque lo que pidieron no era tan bueno para unos estudiantes de secundaria. Llegó Catalina a limpiar la mesa pero al recoger los platos y vasos colocándolos en su bandeja uno de sus compañeros reemplazó el espacio con dos copitas de dulce frente a ellos –de parte de la casa- les dijo sonriendo, ellos agradecieron probando la crema de limón la cual era bañado con miel…eso les extrañó un poco, miel de maple en un restaurante colombiano? -ah de ser algo nuevo-, pensaron. Ella se fue a otra mesa detrás de ellos a dejar otra orden y el otro joven con más clientes.

Esta vez Matthew no quiso llenarse del dulce, si eran amigos, qué más daba eso? Pero por la grandiosa inercia y para algo que o sabía si era suerte, lo hizo, se descuidó comiendo dejando manchitas en la comisura de sus labios, sin darse cuenta pero Francis lo notó

-mon petit…-le llamó suavemente dejando su plato de lado-

-sí?

-tus labios

-mis…-se sorprendió, recordó lo que estaba comiendo, pensó "no es posible que lo haya hecho sin darme cuenta…es imposible, que no sea lo que pienso que es por favor"-

-te lo quito?

-n-no es necesario, -pasó su mano por el lado equivocado, sin planearlo, por qué ahora sí era real el incidente- mira ya está

-non

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo de lado y se levantó para acercar su boca a Matthew quien estaba algo nervioso, claro que el francés sólo le besó a la orilla de sus labios pero…

-_un perro!_ –se escuchó de varias personas del restaurante, Francis se quitó-

-un perr…?

No terminó su pregunta porque el animal color crema pasó sobre él al empujarlo por la parte de atrás, haciendo que cayera sobre Matthew en el suelo por la falta de equilibrio y la asombrosa fuerza del perro el cual se dirigió a la mesa que tenían detrás.

Cuando abrieron los ojos se miraron, el francés algo…y el canadiense algo…bueno, se estaban besando en la boca así que ninguno lograba reaccionar, un beso fuerte, inesperado y dulce… en un momento les faltó aire y se separaron levantándose rápidamente, sonrojados y nerviosos, en especial el menor el cual se tapó la boca con ambas manos algo asustado y avergonzado

-e-estás bien mon petit?

-…-solamente asintió-

-por qué te tapas la boca? –es cierto que empezó a tranquilizarse pero extrañaba los labios del chico en su boca-

-e-es…es q-que…-bajó la cabeza y se descubrió la boca totalmente rojo- ese…ese fue mi p-primer…beso…

-eh?! –no se lo creía, obtuvo el primer beso de Matthew, accidental pero lo era- t-tiene que ser broma…no?

-pero…piensas que sólo somos amigos no…? –apenas se escuchaba-

-a qué te…refieres?

-cuando me besas por la miel de maple n-no…no es por algo importante verdad?...dijiste que éramos amigos…

-ah…eso…e-escucha…-le tomó de los hombros y él le volvió a ver- no quería decirte esto aquí, de hecho planeaba otra cosa pero…la cosa es que…Matthew en verdad…me gustas y a decir verdad en realidad te quiero mucho

-…! –no lo entendió, no lo creía, se sentía…- no juegues…

-qué…?

-no juegues conmigo…todo esto…debe ser por pena, no? Sé que doy lástima pero no digas eso…-se agachó de cuclillas bajando la cabeza con voz quebrada- te lo dijo Lucía acaso? Por eso me invitaste a salir? Ya no quiero seguir…

-d-de qué hablas…? –se preocupó bajando para quedar a su altura y prestarle más atención-

-desde aquel día que me enfermé…al principio sólo te preocupaste porque estaba cansado pero luego…empeoré y llegaste a mi casa, después de todo eso…no recuerdo muy bien las cosas pero sé que cuando mejoré te portabas diferente conmigo…me confunde y ya no sé si quiera qué pensar…

-Matthew…mírame a los ojos…-le pidió con voz pasiva, este lo hizo tímidamente con los ojos empañados- cuando digo me gustas es que es cierto y cuando digo que te quiero mucho es porque no tengo ni la mente en su lugar, me porté así porque de verdad me importas y en verdad me agradas…más que como un amigo… -sus ojos celestes reflejaban verdad, y su leve sonrisa era sincera y suave-

-yo…yo también…es decir…q-que yo también te veo como…más que un a-amigo…Francis…sí te quiero…-musitó sonriendo tímidamente-

Francis esbozó una gran sonrisa y abrazó al menor tiernamente el cual le correspondió suavemente sumamente feliz.

-una pregunta…por qué yo?

-por qué la pregunta mon amour?

-no destaco y…bueno, ya sabes cómo soy…hay mucha gente mejor y…

Fue callado por un beso de parte del francés, un beso lleno de sentimiento y dulce, probando los suaves labios del menor el cual se desbordó de emociones pero no le impidieron corresponderle, torpemente pero lo hizo y eso les alegraba a ambos –eres tú porque simplemente eres tú-

Tras la hermosa escena les observaban un español, un prusiano, una húngara, una colombiana, una costarricense y un perro

-les dije que funcionaría –sonrió Antonio-

-eso es porque yo ayudé kesesesesese! –rió Gilbert-

-esto es sumamente genial~ -sonreía Elizabeta con una cámara en mano-

-así que para eso me pidieron crear esos volantes y usar miel de maple -comentó Catalina-

-guau! –ladró el perro obteniendo el último comentario de parte de Lucía-

-qué suerte que Cremita sea tan grande y que Francis sea amante de las boquitas canadienses con algo de maple.

_~Fin~_

* * *

espero que les haya gustado este fic. muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo en el transcurso del mismo, me alientan mucho!

gracias por leer, nos vemos!


End file.
